1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices, such as a wireless communication device capable of communicating over a contactless communication system including a radio frequency identification (RFID) system, and relates to articles including such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an IC tag described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-126750 is known as an IC tag used in a contactless communication system. In an IC tag of this type, an antenna and an IC module are connected directly, and thus the impedance of the antenna needs to be matched with the complex conjugate of the impedance of the IC module. Therefore, an antenna for a contactless IC tag needs to be designed for different ICs or for different antenna shapes, leading to a problem in that it is highly difficult to design an antenna for an evaluation in a measurement system configured typically at 50Ω.